Zak Storm and The maiden of the sea
by 13thRebels
Summary: When Zak Storm is caught in a vortex made out of a wave he is sent through in an unknown location filled with monsters, skeletons, and an angel! Who is this angel that saves Zak from certain doom by bringing him to the ship of the Chaos? Oc: the angel's is named Caitlyn Lazuli
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer and all that: I'm not trying to sell this as my own brand this story and the characters in this story are belonging to Zak Storm, Zagtoons, and the tv brands. I'm just making my own story with a bit of guardian angel.**

 **Please like, subscribe, and review I am welcome to all kinds of criticism whether they be good or bad because this is my first time writing a story all by myself. Thank you and hope you enjoy this story.**

Episode 1: Guardian Angel

In a calm and peaceful side of a beach there was a cabin between island forest and the bright ocean view. There inside the cabin a middle age man is seen fixing a radio while a young boy sneakily takes a necklace off a fish's head while chuckling at his accomplishment not bothering to take notice that the man heard it and tried to run after seeing he took the necklace off the fish's head.

"Oh no! Zak not the necklace!"

Zak, a medium height boy with short messy brown hair and greyish-blue eyes then surfs the wave in his regular clothes. Wearing a red shirt, black cargo shorts, a black vest with red trims, a black sweatband on his left wrist, and high-top sneakers that are red, black, white, and orange with crossbones on the tongues. He also wears a head cam above his left eye which he can wear like an eyepatch. Surfs the waves without a care in the world listening to music on his cell phone with earbuds.

He then turns on the camera placed on the tip of his surfboard recording a live podcast.

"Yeah! Hello, interweb surfers! Your pal Zak Storm is back with another awesome adventure!" He exclaimed while giving a peace sign.

"The weatherman said to stay home but anybody who knows me, knows that I'm no nobody. If there's a wave it's for me. A wicked whirlpool? I can cross it. Pressure? What's that?" Explains Zak on his dare deviling adventures while surfing some fantastic waves.

Not hearing his father call out to him pleading to him, warning him to get out of the water a sudden change in the weather begins to unfold. The father then tells him to take off the necklace indicating that the cause of the sudden weather change must be coming from the necklace.

Zak who now notices his dad does not hear his warnings only beginning to worry that he is in trouble instead of looking through his surroundings and glowing light blue necklace.

The waves begin to grow larger, while the storm begins to rumble with lightning and thunder. As it grows the clouds begin to take form of a very dark skeleton head.

Now beginning to be aware of his surroundings and the skeleton head, Zak does not try to surf away from the oncoming doom but dives on in th with flow of the wave.

"Talent? Luck? Nah just a little storm family magic." Said Zak still keeping a happy go lucky attitude.

The father still continues to beg him to take off the necklace.

"Your necklace? Don't worry I'll bring it back. It's just for good luck!" Not even being aware of the situation is being caused by the necklace he also says "Plus it looks cool on camera."

Now beginning to see that the necklace is brightening up, he is caught between a sudden wave out of nowhere and it begins to glow a vortex resembling a portal.

The father then tells him not to go in but it is too late he is sucked into the portal.

Suddenly, being brought into a portal made out of water Zak tries to keep a cool head.

"Whoaaaa… Concentrate. Just surf. Keep your balance. As long as you make it to the other side, everything's cool…"

But then a surge of lighting comes out of the water and aims toward the necklace and pulls in the necklace along with Zak.

On to the next scene, a very large ship with the front resembling a skull has a young girl wearing a dark blue flowing skirt, which is knee-length, she also wears a button upped blue coat reaching down her waist, fur trimmed on the sleeves while wearing a hood on her head. She sits, mediating then sudden open up her eyes, quickly standing up, and looks back to the ship. "I must go, but I will return okay?" Said the girl without receiving an answer. She jumps down to the sea and suddenly a very loud sound of water coming together, then the girl flies upward showing her wings made out of water gracefully flying away from the ship.

Being left out in the ocean Zak swims to his surfboard while his camera still continues to record. Zak then climbs aboard his surfboard and continues to do his podcast.

"As you can tell, obvi, I just survived in one piece. Oh yeah!" Cheering at his own accomplishment.

Now beginning to be aware of his surroundings he notices he lost at sea. "Where did the beach go? I must have gone mega far!" While fixing his head cam he notices a large avian creature flying around and dives down flying scaring Zak. While another large creature, with one large eye and swims past him throwing a few meters away from him.

"Dreaming, dreaming… Still in bed and safe…" repeatedly says Zak believing it all to be a nightmare unaware the necklace glows.

The girl continues to fly, looking around her surroundings, and counties to fly sensing the aura of the necklace.

Meanwhile, the large ship has a small skeleton head on it's sail beginning to glow his green, moving a strange wheel with symbols.

Zak takes notice of the necklace. "Rr shut up, necklace you're suppose to be good luck not-" Then the giant one eyed creature comes back and open it's mouth to eat him. Zak screams with terror and tries to swim away while uttering the words "wake up." Repeatedly.

The necklace begins to the glow very brightly, giving off a strange aura only being noticed by the hooded girl and the small skeleton head each sensing the direction of the aura head off quickly to the aura. The large ship begins to set down its sails resembling wings and at the rear end there are two large rockets starting up and full blast it sails to the necklace.

In a different location there comes a person walking down an aisle filled with green mist and there in front of him stands a large very slim man with a green skull-shaped mask, and a green gem the same shade is in the center of his chest. The person walking toward his master is a tall figure has a long cape reaching down to the ground and his entire body is made out of gold bones from head to toe, he wears a black pirate hat, and has a golden hook on his right hand. He kneels to the tall figure showing great respect for him

"Golden Bones, I sense… a presence. Something ancient awaking in the vastness of the Beru Sea." Said the tall figure in a very robotic voice like it was all cold.

Golden Bones replies by saying to his master that his legion will scour the ocean for him.

"Do so, Bones. There have been murmurs of a return of.." Said the tall figure losing track of his words

Golden Bones faces his head up towards his master curious on his lost of thought. "Whatever is out there, bring it to me." Said the green skeleton gripping his hand in a fist. While Golden Bones walks away. He reaches to a ship appearing as a very large ship resembling a battle sub getting prepared to set sail to the sea.

Zak continues to swim away from the monster but to no avail he can't escape it. "I gotta get out of the water! I gotta go home!" Panting Zak but due to his focus on the beast he fails notices the hooded girl flying towards him and swoops in to grab him up off of the board being eaten by the creature. Zak expresses a disappointment look

"Aw man that was my favorite board hey put me down you weird looking bird!" But she ignores him flies toward the very large grey ship.

Zak looks toward the ship. "Hey! A boat! Help! Hey! Help!" Zak waves his arm trying to get its attention not realizing its makes a distraction for the girl.

"Please, stop it I cannot fly properly if you swing your arms at my viewpoint." Asked the girl in a calm tone voiced. Zak could only look at the hooded girl with great anger over the lost of his surfboard.

"Really, because from my viewpoint I'm being carried by a flying water bird, while being chased by a green monster so I'll take my chances with a normal boat!"

"If you wish this to be normal then I'll let the Monster eat you then." Zak then suddenly shudder in fear at her cold statement. "Okay I'll be quiet."

Then he looks back at the direction of ship but see it's gone. Looking surprised, one of the tentacles reaches towards them and slaps them upward. The hooded girl still continues to hold onto Zak while the monster is about to eat them.

Suddenly the ships comes out nowhere from the sea and head butted the monster. Focusing control on her flight the hooded girl carries Zak landing towards the ship and it blast off away from the monster but while blasting off it failed to let the hooded girl and Zak have a safety step on the ship instead the girl accidentally falls toward Zak crashing them on the ground. With some clear distance the ship reverts it's sails back to normal. Zak groans in pain from the sudden blast and looks toward the girl laying on his chest still angry at her but, all that changes when he sees her azure eyes behind her hood. Zak can't help but look amazed at her eyes. The hooded girl gets up from his chest and sits on top him taking off her hood. Zak then looked in awe to see not just her azure eyes but a young girl with long blue hair that is a bit curly and messed up, reaching down to her shoulders.

"Hello, my name is Caitlyn. Caitlyn Lazuli." Introduce herself she did while still on top of Zak. Still processing her appearance and what just occurred Zak just grabbed her by the shoulder and gently pushed her away from so he could get up.

"Okay, brain this has been both a fun nightmare and a dream come true and all, but we're done. Like for good. Like I never want to sleep again even if I'm being carried away by an angel." Caitlyn gets up walks toward him, "Please, don't give up on sleeping. Sleeping is a wonderful experience to have."

Zak couldn't help but avert his eyes away from Caitlyn, she looked at Zak curiously while tilting her head in a cute demeanor.

While Caitlyn tugs on Zak's shirt to face her, a young blue looking boy wearing a poncho hoodie phasing through the sail looks at them.

"I don't know, he's small isn't he sis." Said the boy. Zak hearing him looked around finally facing towards Caitlyn, but at the same time he blushes like a tomato.

"Huh.. are you okay do you have a fever?" Asked Caitlyn while placing her forehead on Zak's forehead.

"Whoa, you're burning up!" Replied Caitlyn not realizing Zak is just blushing out of embarrassment.

"Then maybe we should throw him back into the sea!" Shouted out the young boy phasing between them. Scaring Zak to fall down on the ground. Caitlyn simply looked calm and collected.

"But then why would the ship and I needed to get him in a hurry? Asked Caitlyn.

"Sorry, sis it's just a joke" popped out the boy from underneath Zak "You know I have a hard time with a joke-a-flying all this time floating around with you.. sis and without any other people all alone. Please be my friend- -" begged the young boy floating towards Zak.

"Are… Are you a ghost?" Questioned Zak while touching the boy's face but only phasing through it.

"You mean dead? Me? No! It's just that I don't know where is my body is. I lost it somewhere between here and there. Lack of concentration. I'm a little hairy-brained." Explained the young poltergeist.

"Please pay no mind to it, Clovis has been here on the Chaos long before I arrived." Said Caitlyn. Zak looked at her with confusion in his eyes not understanding how she can be okay with this.

"We'll it seems both big sis and the ship has taken more of liking than I do." Said Clovis phasing right next to Zak. Zak could only blush even more at the thought of the strange girl "liking him". "Wait who's Chaos? Uh… you mean the boat?" Asked Zak weirded out.

"Yes, you are correct on that fact." Answered Caitlyn.

"Well he doesn't like most people but apparently he helped big sis with rescuing you from that kraken on purpose. There must be something special about you." Furthered explain Clovis. Caitlyn got up close to Zak staring at him with curiosity.

"Yes he is, not just anyone who could bring me and the Chaos toward someone with such great determination." Said Caitlyn grabbing both of Zak's hands in a very loving situation while Zak still tries to avert his gaze towards her.

"Ha, you're special! You're special!" Taunted Clovis around Caitlyn and Zak.

"Now that he's here big sis, I'm sure we're going to have blast! I've been waiting ages for a buddy to come along! Except big sis she's my family."

Zak then let's go off Caitlyn hand while Clovis floats around Zak in a very exciting manner. "Hey so did you bring toys? Want to see my ghost toenails collection?" Questioned Clovis while showing a jar of toenails.

"Huh where did you get all that toenails, Clovis you can't…. Wait a minute are those my toenails you've been collecting!?" Angrily questioned Caitlyn.

"Well sis you've never been one to collect things so I thought hey why waste them?"

"Why keep them is the bigger question here Clovis?!" Retorted Caitlyn trying to grab back her toenails.

While ignoring the arguing between the two awkward duo Zak focus his attention on the small skeleton head on the sail. At the same he notices the necklace begins to glow.

"What's happening? Why is it doing this? I'm… I'm not dreaming, am I?" From one question to the next Clovis pinches his arm but only goop is placed on his arm.

"Nope."

The trio stare at the skeleton head while the necklace glows. "This is pretty, weird isn't it?" Asked Zak.

"Hmmm… nope not really." Answered Caitlyn straightforward.

"Cool, it's kind of like music. I bet you're an awesome music maker."

Suddenly Caitlyn and Clovis sense a danger approaching, incoming three cannon fire are shot at the ship.

"Watch out!" Shouted out Clovis. Caitlyn on the other hand made a defensive barrier with her water wings protecting her and Zak from the blast.

Caitlyn, Zak, and Clovis look out on porch to see who fired those shots. The shots came from the battle sub of Golden Bones.

Without a second to think through it Zak just shouted out, "Hey! Hey! Don't shoot! I need help!" Caitlyn body slammed him into the ground to stop his idiocy. But it was too late the captain of the battle sub was aware of the necklace on Zak's neck and got a good look on Caitlyn's face.

"Ancient indeed! Skullivar was right! But it would seem he was unaware of the Sea Maiden's appearance alongside the Eye of Beru… At last it would seem I just don't bring in Skullivar's prize but his nuisance of an adversary!" Marveled Golden Bones on this goal.

"All hands at port! Prepare to preach through the boat!" Ordered Golden Bones with his troops compiling.

"What are you doing that ship is not an ally, they are the enemy!" Exclaimed Caitlyn.

But then the battle sub begin to approach upwards showing it's twice as larger than the Chaos itself.

"What. Kind. Of. Boat. Is. This?!" Stammered Zak.

The large battle sub carefully approach the Chaos while its front head opens up for Golden Bones and his troops.

"Hey, Ghost! Where are you?" Shouted out Zak.

"My name is Clovis, by the way, big sis said my name!" Groaned Clovis.

"And I am not a ghost, except when I call myself a ghost because it's easier than ectoplasmic specter of awesome!"

Clovis then phased down seeing Golden Bones lunges at Zak for an attack but is blocked by Caitlyn's water wings. As the Golden Bones's hook tries to claw through Caitlyn wings all Zak could is scream for help while backing away.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha" Golden Hook can't help but let out his amusement that the boy is being protected by the one little girl.

"It would seem you are outnumbered young Sea Maiden, I highly doubt the boy would put up a fight?" Rhetorically smirked Golden Bones did.

"Well you know what they say you can't judge a current sea waves by appearance!" Replied Caitlyn while pushing back Golden Bones.

"Let's cut to the chase then shall we, that boy has something I want around his neck. And you on the other hand, we'll you'll whole different story aren't you? Now I'm giving you a choice either surrender now or just die with him as I rip it out of his neck."

Caitlyn looks back at Zak and smiles while her wings separate into spears ready for battle.

"Then, death it shall be." Stated Golden Bones on his answer running towards Caitlyn as she moves her spears to attack Bones.

As the two battle, Zak takes the chance to run, Bones notices this and kicks Caitlyn to the porch. Bones focuses his attention on Zak "I love it when they run." Stated Bones on his prey.

Zak reaches the deck, "What do you want?" Inquired Zak.

"Me. Nothing at all. My Master does the wanting! And he wants absolutely everything!" Answered Bones as he approaches Zak.

But, Bones is stopped a sudden appearance of a water whip around Bones abdomen. He turns around to see Caitlyn still conscious.

"Well it seems, I should have taken care of you first, a mistake I won't make after I'm finished with him." Shouted Bones as he still continues his approach on Zak.

"Sorry, mister skeleton guy… I just want to go home!" Flinched Zak as he slowly back to dead end corner.

"Don't apologize! He' the enemy!" Shouted Caitlyn.

"If I give you the necklace will you- -" before Zak could bargain the necklace begins to glow, simultaneously so does he small skeleton, the Chaos, and Caitlyn's eyes. As that happens Bones breaks free and attacks Zak but he misses due to the ship separating its tip making it appear as a flying surfboard.

"Are you making fun of me, you miserable-" before he could finish his sentence Caitlyn wraps him around her water whips and throws back to the deck.

"Great job, Great Hero!" Yelled out Caitlyn in an exciting smile.

"No wait I didn't do anything… I didn't even move."

Bones then staggering getting up, "In the name of Lord Skullivar, Master of the Seven Seas, slice up that slippery eel and bring me that gem! While deal with the little Sea Maiden." Proclaimed Bones as he turned his full attention at Caitlyn.

"You know what? Enough. I don't know what's going on here…" the skeleton soldier began to fire out at Zak but easily manages to dodge it. "... but I know when it's time to run and when it's time to fight!" Shouted out Zak as he attacks the soldiers with the surfboard.

As he flies upward the board suddenly turns off free falls to the Chaos. As Caitlyn still holds her against Bones she sees Zak falling. "Hero! No!" Shouted out Caitlyn as she pushed back Bones and used him as a springboard to catch Zak. Then the Chaos uses his sail to safely land the duo on the ground except for after they land the duo roll to a door. The flying surfboard returns to the front of the Chaos. Clovis then phases up to check on the duo.

"Did you do that Clovis?" Chuckled Zak as he asked Clovis.

"No! It's the Chaos!" Answered Clovis

"Incompetent fools! Get them!" Yelled Bones.

The soldiers charge right on in but Caitlyn easily manages take a few out while Zak can only dodge. But Caitlyn stops as Bones pins down Zak with his hook.

"I show you it's done! There is no escape, boy! Look around you!" Proclaimed Bones as he picks up Zak.

As Bones' proclaim his victory Zak continues to struggle on his releasement all while Caitlyn can only watch surround by the Bone's soldiers. Bones proceeds to hang Zak on the sea furthering angering Caitlyn. But also states that master Skullivar is interested in Zak and the Sea Maiden. Zak still continues to resist his surrender while Bones admires his courage he takes Zak's necklace tossing him aside. Caitlyn then runs to his side to check on him.

"Nothing get's between Skullivar and his desires. Especially when what he desires is as powerful as that of one of the mythic Eyes of the Seven Seas or the legendary Sea Maiden herself."

Suddenly the small skull on the sail it's eyes turn off. Then the soldiers put Zak in a room to wait out until the Bones reaches his destination. While Caitlyn is tied up kept along side Bones for safety measures. Zak then charges at him after he closes the door. Zak then counties to state that he is done with skeletons and monster and further staring he just wants to go home.

Zak trues his best open the door but it doesn't budge. Clovis suddenly appears right behind the chair surprising Zak. Clovis then snaps his fingers, the metal doors open up revealing it to be captain chamber. Clovis then begins to explain that their in the Bermuda Triangle.

"Where did this boy get the eye of Beru answer me Sea Maiden! We've been searching all these years for it…" demanded Bones to Caitlyn but she remained silent.

One of the guards proclaim handle the integration with Caitlyn but Bones simply says no saying he'll handle these "children". He orders the soldiers to bring Zak to the Demoniac. But suddenly the Chaos moves away from ship out of nowhere. Caitlyn smiles at this action, believing it be another crew member Bones orders the soldiers to search the ship.

Clovis explains the ins and outs of the Bermuda Triangle and how once something is lost is in the Triangle all kinds of strange people are put into the Triangle and can't get out and welcomes him to the club of the lost.

Believing to be a myth Zak is not so easily convinced. But Clovis proves him, wrong by stating the people see monsters and skeleton then the people wrong.

Clovis father states that their in the sea of Beru and they need a vortex to go through the sea of Blaaz or Aeria. Like the one Zak was dragged into. Zak wonders if there is a way to use one to get out but Clovis states that he used plenty of times before he lost his body. Clovis then explains an old legend "Someone , someday, will unite the seven seas and command them. Only then will the triangle will open again." Being creeped out Zak ask who controls the seven seas and wonders if it's that Caitlyn girl.

"No not big sis, she's just a guardian waiting for the great hero to come at least that what she said."

"By the way how are you two related anyway?" Asked Zak.

"Well she's not my real sister it's a long story but she a friend who I call big sis because she acts like a… well a big sis. She's the only person who would play with even if would to go to land." Cheerfully stated Clovis but his smile turn into a frown

"She once told me that it was alright for her to stay with me because she neither had a home or a family so she decided to stay with so me, big sis, and Chaos became this one big family." Lamented Clovis on the relationship between hi and Caitlyn.

Zak gave him a moment for Clovis a silence but the silence ended when Clovis asked if it was Zak who is the hero.

"What I'm no hero I'm just Zak Storm, surf rat and internet wannabe. And I just want to go home."

Clovis sarcastically turns his eyes on Zak goal until Zak tries to get out forcefully trying to open the door.

"Wait, you can't leave big sis still needs you to save her." Begged Clovis.

And at that moment Zak then began to feel guilt ridden of leaving behind Caitlyn then he realize he can't leave but Clovis can phase through the door. But also learns that he doesn't have a weapon.

"Oh if you're looking to give Golden Bones a headache, I don't need a weapon."

The soldiers than report to Golden Bones that they searched the entire ship and the only crew is Caitlyn and Zak. Golden Bones believing it too not be true threatens Caitlyn to reveal who else is on the ship. And at that moment Clovis reveals himself by doing a "fart attack" which Caitlyn (thankfully) jump out of the way of the attack. Golden Bones try to attack but only manages to open the door to Zak.

"Way to go, Clovis." Zak congratulates Clovis but refutes it back due to the farts.

Golden Bones manages to grab on to Clovis and then holds down Caitlyn.

"Hey, no fair that's not how the ghost thing works! How did you grab me when I don't want to be grabbed?" Demanded Clovis. But all Bones could state is that he isn't the only one who to go to the other side.

Zak then picks up a skull head throws it at Bones. Managing to get back his necklace. The soldiers then manages to rebuild themselves but, at that moment Caitlyn was released from her restrains and continues her second round with Bones. Zak then picks himself climbed on one of the sails of chaos and then his necklaces glows again further irritating Zak to no end.

"Okay, necklace! You obviously want me to take this thing, so…" continues to climb up and grab the small skeleton head as it glows.

Suddenly the skeleton head begins to laugh at the surge power flowing through the necklace. The skull then proceeds to release a green aura and turn into a sword. Both Bones and Caitlyn look in surprise at the "great key" which angers Bones but brings a smile to Caitlyn.

Confused on what's going Zak is told by the sword to begin fight "Arr! Call me Calabrass, matey! Are he gonna stand there, mouth gaping like landlubber or are you gonna give me a hoist?" Asked Calabrass as he asked for his name as well.

"Zak. Zak Storm" replied Zak as Calabrass is delighted on the name but wants to leave the mess.

Zak then has no clue on what to do as Bones approaches towards him p, whole Caitlyn is busy dealing with the soldiers. Calabrass then orders him turn his ring and invoke the power of the seven seas. Zak still confused on what to do Calabrass tells Zak "To give him the eye of Blazz, matey!"

Still undecided, Calabrass gives Zak an ultimatum either say the phrase or walk the blank. Zak hesitant ask for the eye of blazz. With that said his sword turns into sword-like chalk, gaining a red armor on his left hand, while his eyepatch turns into insignia of the Blazz.

Trying to make sense on what he has done Zak is still unclear on what to do Calabrass tells him to just fight and win. While Bones says "Now lose." Stating after he wins he'll take the sword and his arm. Zak manages to hold his own against Bones but in actuality it's Calabrass who is doing it. But Zak still gets that it's like surfing by keeping and his balance and react. Clovis then appears wanting to fight as well but, Bones throws him to his crew to fight the ghost. Caitlyn jumps out of the way for Clovis to take down all of the soliders with his wrecking ball and his farts (which Zak and Caitlyn aren't delighted for him to use) "You know what goes well with gas… fire!" Shouted Calabrass as Zak throws the sword to the gas exploding the soldiers around the ship. With that done Zak fails to notice Bones and he disarms. "And so end your moment of glory."

"Oh yeah? Check this!" Protested Zak as he reaches out with his hand for Calabrass to come to his hand but, it doesn't work (because it only works in the movies).

As Bones is about to attack Zak the Chaos tilts it's sail to give Zak the chance to slide down and go for Calabrass Calabrass compliments on Zak more soldiers come out of the Demoniac, as Zak dodges the shots Caitlyn runs towards the soldiers and take on each and one of them. Zak then shouts out for Calabrass to give him the eye of Blazz. As he turns back into fire form he drops attack taking out all of the soldiers with one shockwave. As Clovis and Caitlyn congratulate Zak it's a little too early as Bones swears that he'll get the Eyes seven seas for Skullivar and destroy the sea maiden.

Zak then try's to fight again but turns back into his normal self.

"Hey! Hey, I didn't drop you. Light up." Begged Zak but Calabrass explains he's washed out since it's been long time since he fought. Bones continues approache the trio but Caitlyn grabs Zak as she runs toward Bones and jumps up release her wings and flies to the Chaos

"Oh yeah! Exclaimed Zak as they managed to escape.

"Enough! We'll sink these rebels and sink up that blasted sword!" Proclaimed Bones.

As they land on the Chaos Zak tries to move the wheel but it won't budge. "Move it you old crate! Clovis, Caitlyn how does this thing work? Questioned Zak as he is hit by the wheel of the ship.

"You know it's always nice to ask for something politely." Replied Caitlyn with a smile.

"Okay, got it! Mr. Chaos can you please blast that crazy skeleton to bits? Please?" Asked Zak as the Chaos groaned and moved away from the Demoniac and the Chaos fired a cannon right into it's mouth. The Chaos then sails away from the explosion while Zak's group cheers for their victory. Zak gives a high five to Clovis, while Caitlyn gives Zak a big hug it both makes him nervous and struggles for air (like seriously she's crushing his lungs).

While they're sailed away from the Demoniac, Caitlyn let's go of Zak for some air. After catching some breath Zak is impressed that the Chaos is alive.

"Wow so this ship is actually alive?"

"In the Triangle, everything is possible, Cap'n." Replied Clovis with a salute.

Zak then looks at the wheel and thinks through some stuff.

"Hmm let's all make a deal. I have to go home. Clovis, you have to find your body. And Caitlyn you… you have to…" Zak trails off after hearing that she has no home or a goal.

"Please do not fret my hero, my objective is to see that you and Sir Calabrass are both safe and protected until you reach the final goal." Replied Caitlyn while kneeling to Zak in a knightly manner.

"Oh, ho there's some loyalty that doesn't come around in these." Praised Calabrass to Caitlyn.

But, Zak still feels bad for her so he gives out his hand to her, she looks at him with confusion, "You don't have to follow some code of honor, we'll wait until you find out what you want to do then we'll make it come true, okay?" Proposed Zak. Caitlyn simply smiles and gives him another big hug (again suffocating him) but Calabrass notices that he's turning red from which he does not know (or it could be the the grasp for some fresh air).

Caitlyn then let's him go, "Okay, but you have to ask what the Chaos wants he's also part of the team."

"Pfft like a boat can decide on anything." Protested Calabrass.

"Chaos, would you like to stay with us and have Hero be your captain?" Asked Caitlyn in a kind tone to which Chaos complied with his answer be yes via accelerating the sails.

Meanwhile, Golden Bones return to Skullivar disappointed on his failures to deal with mere children. Skullivar further states that the power of the seven eyes of the seven seas should only belong to him and him alone. Skullivar swears he'll find the sword, the boy, and the maiden bring them to him but Skullivar simply states to go and find them before the boy is fully utilized with his powers and before the maiden will have time to grow stronger with her magic. Meanwhile, on the Chaos Zak's phone dies from low battery.

"No, no, no… it can't be! Uh is there an outlet I can use to charge my phone ?" Asked Zak while Caitlyn goes behind Zak and holds him further turning his face (not from asphyxiation) but from embarrassment.

"What is phone?" Asked Caitlyn.

"Um you know… it's those… uh" Stammered Zak continues to be from the closeness of a young female beauty. As Calabrass can' help but watch this train wreck as they set sail for their next adventure.

 **Please like, subscribe, review I would like all your opinion it would mean so much to me if you read it and like my story because this is my first story and on thanksgiving no less. So happy holidays to everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer and all that: I'm not trying to sell this as my own brand. This story and the characters belong to Zak Storm, Zagtoons, and the television brands. I'm just making my own story with a bit of guardian angel.**

 **Please read, comment, like, subscribe, and add review. I am welcome to all kinds of criticism whether they be good or bad. Thank you and hope you enjoy this story.**

 **And a big shout out to Anusmita**

 **Anusmita: Thank you for taking the time to read my story and commenting. I really appreciate your review. I am encouraged to continue on my next chapter.**

Chapter 2: The Birth of the 7C's

As the Chaos sets a smooth sail on the sea, Caitlyn can't help but feel the fresh morning breeze. She then walks to Zak's new captain's room. As she enters the room, she sees Zak asleep on his chair. Caitlyn then picks up a blanket to cover Zak from with the cold air; but before she can place it on him, he starts to mumble in his sleep.

"Dad! Dad!" Fully awake Zak yelled out at the tip of his lungs, making Caitlyn flinch in surprisement.

Noticing Caitlyn with the blanket in her hands, Zak apologize for his sudden outburst.

"So you're finally awake Cap'n? You know it's not very manly to scare your own crew member." Suggested Calabrass as he adjust his head.

"No this, can't be!" Zak expressed great disappointment for realizing where he is right now.

"You know you snore when you sleep? And talk in half-sentences when you wake up?" Stated Clovis whole turning Zak's chair forward to the door.

"Okay. Calabrass the talking sword. Clovis the not-really-a-ghost. And Caitlyn the water angel." Stated Zak confirming the people around him, also stating that he wasn't dreaming.

"Ok. You think you're dreaming a lot. Wake up and smell my farts, Captain! This is your life." Rebutted Clovis as Zak walks away.

Caitlyn then walks to Clovis, she bends down to his level, "Clovis, the Hero is just starting to get used to this whole situation you can't expect him to process it so quickly now can you?" Caitlyn stated correctly on assuming on Zak's predicament.

Zak glances at the two adoptive siblings, "Listen you two are nice, but I can't stay here, I have to go home! My parents-" Zak tried to clarify even more on his situation but Caitlyn interrupts him.

"As we have said before Hero, you can't simply leave the Bermuda Triangle." Stated Caitlyn while Clovis looked annoyed.

"I thought we already explained it to you. Maybe that was a dream." Clovis rhetorically stared with clear annoyance.

Clovis takes Zak arm to the door but only Clovis phases through the door while Zak is slammed to it. Caitlyn opens the door for Zak guiding him to the front porch. Zak takes a moment to look around his new surroundings. While Zak is in his moment of understanding his situation, Calabrass begins to explain that since there are seven seas in the triangle, there is also a lock that binds all the seas together. And for Zak to escape, he will need to unlock the first six seas before he can reach the final one.

"Just open seven locks? How hard can that be?" Questioned Zak.

Caitlyn explains that when Zak finds the locks, they will be enchanted with magic, then he will have to get past the designated guardians alongside some creature born from the nightmares of the seas. Clovis further states that there will also be the problem of Skullivar's general Golden Bones.

"I beat him once, he doesn't scare me!" Zak stated with confidence.

"Hmmm… perhaps, but Hero I don't wish to correct you, but most of the fighting was left to me and Sir Calabrass." Caitlyn contradicted Zak's statement with a bit of hesitation.

"She does have a point young Cap'n." Agreed Calabrass.

"So then help me again! Come on guys! I want to get out of this crazy place and get home."

"Yer gonna be needing a crew before ye go anywhere!"

"Then let's find one! There must be others who want to get out of here, right? Don't you guys want to leave?"

"Oh, I do! Yes, I do, I do!" Clovis cheerfully answered.

"I will follow and protect you from any danger, my hero! So yes!" Caitlyn replied enthusiastically.

"Yer not a real cap'n yet! You haven't mastered the power of the seven seas. If you're serious about this fool's quest? You're going to have to do some serious training!" Retorted Calabrass.

At that moment, Zak became enlightened with an idea. He walks to the head of the Chaos while Clovis cheers him on, but Caitlyn stares in worry for his next action.

"If I have to become the best captain in the Bermuda Triangle so I can get home, then let's get training!" Stated Zak. Zak then calls out for attention onto the sea so he can fight some unknown monster.

To this action, Caitlyn cautiously walks forward to Zak in case of an unknown danger, while Calabrass flat out calls him insane and idiotic. While the crew wait, an unknown monster begins to rise above the Chaos.

"You want to train, right?" The Kraken rises roaring for battle.

"Get ready, Calabrass. The training is about to begin!"

"That boy is crazy. I like it!" Clovis proclaimed with excitement while Caitlyn releases her water wings.

"What kind of superpowers you got for a giant octopus?"

"This isn't training! It's madness!" Calabrass retorted furious.

"Um… Hero, I think Sir Calabrass is right this is just pure madnesses." Agreed Caitlyn as flies right next Zak.

The Kraken begins to attack Zak, with it's tentacles, but he easily dodges the attacks. Caitlyn begins to distract the Kraken with her water whips, so that Zak can get one of the powers from the eyes. Calabrass suggest that he tries the Eye of Aeria. Zak then takes up his suggestion and summons the Eye's power. It transforms him into the similar fashion as the Eye of Blazz, but this time his sword turns into this, double sided axe with purple electric currents on it's tip and has a dark purple armor on his left arm.

"Alright! Let's see how you like whatever this does!" Proclaimed Zak as he charges toward the beast.

He grabs onto one of it's tentacle, uses it to jump up in the air to prepare his attack on it. But the attack, is only met with a hit on both sides as the Kraken is electrocuted so is Zak pushing him back onto the Chaos. Zak slides to floor as he is transformed back to his normal self. Caitlyn flies to his side worried about his injuries.

"Ah… Electricity when you're soaking wet? Not cool." Zak grunted annoyed.

"I think I knocked my teeth loose."

"Really, show me where it hurts?" Replied Caitlyn holding Zak's face close to her's, only making Zak's face red.

Calabrass glances in curiosity to Zak's reaction.

"Listen kid, Lesson 1: learn to choose the right power! Seven seas, seven powers. Eye of Beru, Sino, Dezer, Zite, Vapir, or Blazz… place your bets."

"Well, then…" before Zak can pick up Calabrass, he also states that each transformation will use some energy and Calabrass is not as young as he used to be. The Kraken rises once more for another assault.

"I don't know what to choose!"

"You're the one who wanted to train with a Kraken!"

As they argue, the Kraken grabs the duo with its tentacle while Clovis continues to cheer on for Zak to fight on.

"Why don't you stop instead of cheerleading?" Zak demanded a bit annoyed.

"Please, hold on Hero." Replied Caitlyn once again unleashing her water wings to fly.

"I love helping with fights." Replied Clovis poofing.

"A cap'n gives precise orders." Protested Calabrass.

"They'll be fine! We need the Eye of Beru!" Replied Zak as he transform again. This time his sword transforms into this circular blue shield with four nozzles at each end.

"Don't let that sprite do whatever he fancies!"

Meanwhile, Clovis poofs back and runs to one of the compartments of the Chaos stating he'll help real soon. He turns one of the machine that has a harpoon claw ready to fire. Caitlyn on the other hand begins to wrap the creature around her water whips to focus more of its attention to her instead of Zak. Clovis then fires the harpoon gun straight to it's open mouth catching one of the kraken's teeth. The Kraken begins to move pulling away from the harpoon. It drops, Zak to which Caitlyn releases her water whips to fly towards to catch him from falling also to this exact moment slamming them into one of the sails on the Chaos. They slide onto the Chaos's deck while they watch as the Kraken tilts the ship by continuing to swim away it.

"A pinch of pepper, lemon juice and there you go. Kraken for everyone!" Clovis explained what he put on the harpoon gun as he is joking around

"But, then how will we cut to pieces as it moves away?" Caitlyn curiously questioned.

"Hm… maybe a big giant knife. But hey." Replied Clovis as they all begin to scream out aloud with the speed the Kraken continues to increase.

"Doing just fine, huh?" Calabrass rhetorically rephrased Zak's statement.

"You're going to sink us!"

The Kraken descends down to the ocean making a whirlpool while the Chaos follows suit. As Calabrass says his goodbyes to the crew, Caitlyn closes her eyes, lifts both her arms, her hands flat out open. Simultaneously, the sea water begins to rise a bit up on the Chaos. At that moment Caitlyn closes her hand fast to form a fist, the sea water then rapidly responds by springing up and hold on to each of the Chaos's side stopping the ship from moving. As the others are amazed by this sudden action, they see Caitlyn struggling to hold the ship.

"Rr… too bad you don't have a sword right about now, because it don't seem the young maiden will hold onto this forever."

Zak knowing Calabrass to be right, he climbs out of the ship and dives into the sea. He swims towards the Kraken's face, and shoots at it's eye managing for the Kraken to let go of the connection between the harpoon and the Chaos. Releasing her hold onto the Chaos, Caitlyn falls to her knees in a sudden exhaustion. Zak shoots another round this time as a boost for to rise up to the ship while crash landing onto the deck.

Clovis phases up to congratulate Zak and Caitlyn but he has a sudden urge and throws up on porch side. Zak at that moment sees Caitlyn and goes to check on her.

"Hey, are you alright.?" Asked Zak as he kneels to her level.

"Yes... I'll be fine…" Caitlyn replied breathing in and out.

"Not bad for a beginner, huh?" Zak questioned to Calabrass on his thoughts.

"One more attack and ye would have spent all my energy. While the blue maiden, may have helped stop the whirlpool she's still exhausted from all that energy. That was both careless and dangerous." Calabrass retorted sternly.

At that moment the Chaos tried to start up it's engines but it begins to rattle broken noise.

"Arr, and you went and scuppered the old tub. He's panting like a queasy musk ox! It's the clutch!"

"A clutch? On a sailboat?"

Staggering to stand up, Caitlyn almost fell back down but Zak caught her before that happened. "There… there is an island… just over that north side." Caitlyn pointed still pacing her breath.

"Confound it. That's the lighthouse in the mythic bazaar of Marituga. That swarming haven of monsters, thieves, and villains. Arr…" Explained Calabrass.

"And candy!" Added Clovis on his own thoughts of the island.

"Ay! They make a good caramel, they do. Then use it too steal teeth from birdbrains!"

"Awesome! There's gotta be someone who can fix this. Set a course for… over there, Chaos! We'll get you fixed!" Ordered Zak the Chaos set sail to the island.

Now managing to stand on her own two legs Caitlyn now returned to a steadily normal pace of air.

"I thank you, for your assistance Hero." Caitlyn smiled very happily at Zak, causing him to chuckle awkwardly while rubbing his back head.

The island had this giant tall coral-like tower, with the top having a crystal on it. At the bottom it's shows many buildings and a port side with a staircase leading to the main civilizations. Zak found the place to be spectacular and was relieved to be on dry land. Calabrass is still skeptical and doesn't trust the city. While Caitlyn looks at everything with so much fear that she puts on her hood, and holds onto one of Zak's arm.

"Um… what are you doing?"

"Oh, yeah! Forgot to mention big sis is shy in public." Answered Clovis on her action.

"What, but what about meeting all of the Bone's soldier you didn't freeze up then?" Interrogated Zak.

"That's because they were the enemy, and I just don't do well with the public." Replied Caitlyn tightening her grip on Zak.

"W… well why don't you stay on the Chaos, then?"

"N… no it is my sacred duty to be with you, to protect you if need be." Retorted Caitlyn.

"Alright then…" Zak embarrassed just goes along with it. "Come on, Clovis? The candy isn't gonna come to you."

Clovis jumps down on the dock alongside a chain that is bound on his right foot. As he runs toward them the chain follows and pulls him back onto the Chaos.

"Oh, that's right. Clovis can't leave the Chaos because his soul is anchored to the ship himself, if he wasn't bound to Chaos then his soul will disappear." Explained Caitlyn.

"Really!"

"Believe me, it's better that way! That's one less chance we get spotted!" Calabrass added to his own delight.

Feeling a bit remorseful, Zak just walks away with Caitlyn still attached to his arm. They walk to see the weapons and food stands. The structures above the stands are impressive to Zak, but to Caitlyn the surroundings are terrifying to her. As they continue to walk, they past a duo, one very large, beefy looking, with various clothing from different time periods, also wielding a giant sword on his back and a young woman in a purple and blue ensemble, her hair is dark pink tied into a six-tipped starfish-like ponytail. The Viking notices that Calabrass is taking and notifies his companion.

"Princess, the sword speaks! It speaks!" The Viking reported to the princess by pointing at the duo as Zak buys a belt to carry Calabrass.

"Not very discreet. First chance we get, we steal that sword." The unknown princess smirked smugly.

"Crogar always ready to rumble."

Zak rest the fit of the belt and it is a perfect match. He then sees Caitlyn glazing onto the stand, a doll that's half rabbit-looking and half dog-looking to which she just glares intensely. Zak putting two and two together puts his belt on his back. "Do you want it?"

This gained the attention on Caitlyn to which she nods yes as a response. Zak then smiles and pays the store clerk with two coins. At that moment Caitlyn quickly grabbed the doll and held it to her chest very tightly, very happily.

"Just so you know, you can speak out on what you want and don't have to keep it in."

"Yes, I thank you for this purchase, Hero." Caitlyn smiled very brightly making Zak blush a lot, and Calabrass roll his eyes.

"That's impossible…" the princess got a good look at the Caitlyn gave an appearance that she knows who she is.

"What is it princess?" Asked Crogar.

"It would seem that we have two objectives to gain from that boy the sword and the sea maiden." Answered the princess fully aware who the targets are. The duo begin to follow Zak and Caitlyn very cautiously.

Elsewhere, at the lair of Skullivar, he is furious that Golden Bones has not just lost the Eyes of the Seven Seas but the sword Calabrass the Great Key and the Sea Maiden due to Zak's interference.

"I'll find him master Skullivar. Spies have reported that he reached Marituga. I'm going to tear the sword, the stone, and the maidens powers from their-"

"See to it. Or my skeleton army will have a new general."

Back at the streets of Marituga, Zak and Caitlyn walk in an alley asking questions on a mechanic not noticing the unknown princess aiming her crossbow at Zak. Suddenly, a strange robot eye appears in front of Zak, ordering him to follow it. The princess shoots at Zak, but misses hearing the shot Caitlyn looks at the shot on the wall and turns on the opposite side not seeing no one on top of the roof. Caitlyn catches up to Zak but the duo continues to follow them in another rooftop.

Zak and Caitlyn are lead to a store filled with various tools, invention. To Zak's reaction he is amazed; to Caitlyn's reaction she stands near Zak with her doll by her chest. Suddenly, one of the inventions pop out with limbs attach on the sphere, on the front of the robot is a tv screen in an oval shape.

"Everything you see was lovingly hand-fabricated by the greatest enginox In Marituga." The robot gave a very dramatic introduction.

"Awesome! A talking robot!"

"What's a robot?" Asked Caitlyn.

"You know, those mechanical talking figures that are made out of metal. You never seen one?"

Caitlyn nods no as her response.

"Correxal, I am no talking robot, but a talking Wahoolian." The strange tiny green alien corrected Zak by opening the face of the robot.

"An alien? Wicked spacey."

"Ah, he's so cute."

"I'm Caramba! Wahoolian Inventor, savior of the planet Earth! Welcome to my antorx." Caramba introduce himself very cheerfully.

"Savior? Looks like all you've ever saved is a pile of space junk!" Retorted Calabrass.

"There's a Vorg invasion force somewhere in the seven seas ready to contradict you… and have my head!" Caramba expresses both his pride and fear of others who knows of him.

"They're the meanest, cruellox and most terrifying extra-terrestrials in the galaxy!" Caramba further stated on the Vorgs. Only confusing the trio on his fear.

Caramba gets back to the topic, about the trio finding an engineer.

"Yes. Can you fix a ship?" Asked Zak as he shows a device for Caramba to check.

He sees the device and is excited to see it stating the device to be a perfect blend of magic and science. Caramba ask them where their ship is.

"Why?" Zak questioned him suspicions on his motives.

"I'm looking for a way to go home, Sea-onaut! But I don't have a chance given this zbluargs floating around here! But your boat looks like it has some major clapox under the hood!"

"Sorry, I'm not following you. Zbluargs? Clapox?"

"Oh, I get it he wants to join us to be protected by his enemies. Well, your welcome aboard the Chaos, Sir Caramba it will be an honor to have you aboard our ship." Explained Caitlyn on what Caramba wants.

While the trio are discussing with Caramba's earth language skills, they fail to notice the Viking and Princess on to top of the rooftop. Calabrass still hesitant on this strange alignment suggest they leave, but Zak tries to convince him otherwise. At that moment, Crogar drops down shouting Ragnarok for battle, knocking out both Caitlyn and Zak to the ground. Caramba hides in his robot suit, while Zak and Caitlyn are left alone to deal with the strange duo. Zak gets up and fights one of the two, but the princess manages to disarm him and take the sword throwing Zak across the floor. Crogar then picks up Caitlyn.

"Have a seat. Don't move. Good boy." Duo, then runs away with their objectives captured.

"Calabrass! Caitlyn!" Yelled out Zak as he runs out to try and find the duo.

"Hey! Give me back my sword and friend!"

Caramba stops him saying he won't catch them. Zak ask him if Caramba is serious about joking his crew and leaving the triangle to which Caramba agrees by a thumbs up.

Meanwhile, as the duo continues to run Caitlyn wakes up kicking and screams to let her go on the Viking's shoulder, Calabrass states that they should bring them back to Zak as they have no idea who they're dealing with. But the princess retorts that she knows who she's dealing with and names both of their true names.

"Okay, so you read a book. Big deal. Both I and the girl already picked the boy!" "We will see about that!"

Crogar then takes the sword on one hand ask if he can open oysters really fast. The princess orders him to not "play around" with the sword. Zak then approaches the duo, with Caramba as a piggy back ride bys Caramba using his suit to make his legs longer. Zak grabs both Caitlyn and Calabrass, with Calabrass on his hand and Caitlyn being carried in a bridal manner.

"Finder keepers, fish stick! Hah!"

"Fish stick? I am an Atlantian princess!" The responded with her crossbow by aiming at Caramba's legs and shooting it.

Losing his balance, Caramba falls with Zak and Caitlyn.

"You've no right to wield Calabrass and be at the side of the sea maiden, you street rat!"

"And you do, mini-mermaid?" Retorted Zak.

"It is Crystal Coraline Lejune." Stated the princess.

"Like I care! I'm Zak and Calabrass is mine. And Caitlyn… uh Caitlyn well she's her own person and she decided to stick with me." Zak retorted with confidence at the beginning. This statement gain a happy hug from Caitlyn, which causes Zak to blush again.

"And you, the… Viking? What's your thing?" Questioned Zak just keeping his focus on the duo.

"Crogar's thing… is clobbering!" Answered Crogar unsheathing his giant retracted airplane sword.

At that moment, Caramba flees away leaving the duo to face off against the princess and the Viking. Calabrass suggest that he shows the brute how they do things to which Zak agrees. Zak calls out for the Eye of Blazz, but instead of his fiery form he got a earth form which consists of his sword transformed into a giant stone shield and his left arm turns into a stone armor.

"Woah… Hold on. What?"

"It's the eye of Dezer, the Sea of Sands.!" Explained Calabrass.

"Uh that's not what I asked for."

"No, but it's what you need!"

Crogar then charges shouting Ragnarock, he manages to land a hit but Zak's shield is to durable so the hit just bounces off.

"This is not a game, boy." Shouted Crystal as she fires shot at Zak. He blocks the shots but at that moment Crystal does a front kick at Zak. Then, Zak's earth form turns off leaving him a bit exhausted. Caitlyn then lifts her arm to a well and water comes flowing to her forming a sphere around her. Caitlyn stands between Zak and Crystal, ready to fight.

"You do not know what both the sword and maiden means-" Crystal tried to explain but is only met shots fired from Caitlyn water sphere.

"It means my ticket home. That's all that matters." Retorted Zak.

Both Caitlyn and Crystal are both equal in combat with both easily blocking the next ones move from each other. But Crystal, doesn't have time to deal with her so she jumps up and drop kick Zak focusing all of her attention on him.

"Why is Calabrass and Caitlyn so important to you Crystal-whatever? He's just a sword and she's just a friendly girl!" Zak questioned Crystal's motives but is only responded with rapid punches.

"Whaddya mean,'Just a sword'" Calabrass questioned with annoyance.

"Calabrass is the Great Key. The only one that can open the Triangle's secret locks. A destiny he claimed before he was cursed and turned into a sword. And my name is Crystal Coraline Lejune!"

"Hold up. You were like a real man?" Zak expresses his one confusion to Calabrass.

"With the finest mustache in the seven seas!" Calabrass answered proudly.

Caitlyn tries to stealthily approach Crystal from behind but she is grabbed in a bear hug by Crogar restraining her from any movement.

"Calabrass is returning to the hands of a true hero! While, the Sea Maiden will also return to her home where she belongs."

"My home is where the Hero goes I go, also with Clovis and Chaos as well." Caitlyn stated very proudly.

At that moment, Zak manages to grab some dirt and throw it at the princess's eyes. The distraction manages for Zak, to grab Calabrass and point him at the princess throat.

"You heard the maiden, we stick together no matter what!"

Crystal says, to look behind himself. Zak not falling for an obviously trap he tries to ignore it but in an twist of irony Crystal was right because behind Zak, was Golden Bones and his skeleton soldiers.

"So we meet again, young captain."

"You know each other?" Asked Crystal in confusion. "Well, then perhaps my colleagues and I should leave you two alone to chat!"

At that moment, before Zak could swing an attack Crystal grabs the sword and escapes with Crogar and the captured Caitlyn. Zak tries to follow the duo, but he is grabbed on the collar by Bones. Bones then order his soldiers to capture them or they'll face the consequences of failure from him. Continuing to run away, Crogar and Crystal are surrounded with skeleton soldiers. Crogar holds onto Caitlyn with one arm so she can't escape, while he uses his other arm to fight off the skeletons.

"Now Calabrass, give me the Eye of Vapir!" Crystal demanded while raising the sword upward. But nothing happens.

"Why have I not transformed?"

"If ye know the prophecies, ye should also know that only a real cap'n, my cap'n, can invoke my powers!" Calabrass explained while Bones approaches from behind.

"Skullivar will be pleased. The sword, the Seven Eyes, a would-be captain, the false imitation of a maiden, and his rebel scum, all in the same day."

"I am no scum and he is no captain! Look at him, he's a disaster!" Angrily Crystal retorted.

"You know it's not nice to judge someone on their appearance especially when it comes to the Triangle… " Replied Caitlyn as she continues to straggle her way out of Crogar's arm. "See where at in impasse right now we're all enemies to Skullivar and his merry man. So you have two choices right now, the first you either surrender and be taken as a prisoner to Skullivar, or second option you help us and we eliminate our current situation and we promise to take you and your companion out of this triangular maze and the Hero will honor the deal I swear it. So what's your decision?" Asked Caitlyn while being seriously intense.

"Fine! Show me why the Maiden trust you so much, 'Captain!'" Crystal agrees to deal and throws Calabrass to Zak.

Zak catches the sword and attacks Bones, freeing himself from his clutches.

"Yeah, this is better. Wanna break some bones, Cal?"

"Sorry boyo… No more energy…" Calabrass replied closing his eyes.

"Dude? Since when does a magic sword take a nap! Cal!" Zak groaned in frustration.

Continuing to be surrounded by more skeletons, Golden Bones orders his soldiers to capture them while he charges right in front of Zak ready to finish him off. But before, Bones can deliver the finishing blow he is order by Caramba on the rooftop to stop or else. Laughing at Caramba's threat, Caramba jumps and transform into a ball and rolls over the soldiers and pounces on Bones throwing him off a ledge. Everyone is amazed by Caramba's action even Caramba is surprised.

"Epic, Caramba! But, you're going to have to work on your vocabulary if you wanna hang with us." Chuckled Zak.

"No gruklem!" Caramba happily replied.

"Still think I'm dumb little minnow?" Zak Questioned Crystal.

"I… think we are doomed." Replied Crystal as she points toward the ocean view.

Up in the sky there is a group of skeleton soldiers riding on top of skeleton pterodactyl. Zak then suggest that they all run. As Zak and Caramba runs, Zak runs back and grabs Caitlyn hand pulling her off of Crogar's arm and then runs away holding her hand.

"We must follow them! If Skullivar gets the key or the maiden, we are all doom! And we made deal with them so there's that." Crystal stated to Crogar.

As they all continue to run the pterodactyl still flies around the area. Zak then states if they reach the Chaos they'll be safe.

"Your ship is called the Chaos? Hm. Fitting." Crystal mocked the name of ship due to Zak's action.

"I'll pretend that means "Cool" in fish language." Zak Replied sarcastically.

As they reach the docks, Caitlyn looks up at the pterodactyls still circling around their area.

"Wait are those robot pterodactyl? If I wasn't gonna fill my shorts, I'd think that was really cool."Marveled Zak.

"Yer a strange boy, Zak." Calabrass stated weirded out.

"Well, I think he's… unique." Caitlyn stated happily while Zak blushes catching the attention to Crystal.

"Do you have a boat?" Zak asked to Crystal to which she replies no.

"If you want we can take you on ours… if you pay for this candy." Proposed Zak as he grabs a bag of candy.

Crystal runs with as she gives money to the clerk but has hesitation on being on the same boat with Zak.

"Hero, I believe I can distract the soldiers on the sky. But…"

"But, what?" Caitlyn looks down on her hand still being held by Zak.

"Oh right… sorry about that." Zak flinched in embarrassment.

Caitlyn smiled happily as Zak let's go, she bends to her knees and springs ups with her water wings flying towards the pterodactyls distracting them.

"Big guy, you think you can clear a path all the way to the bay?" Zak shouted at Crogar.

"One thing Crogar likes more than sea snails: bashing boneheads!" Crogar replied with his sword ready for battle.

The group runs as Caitlyn tries to gain more of the pterodactyls attention. But some of them turn their attention at Zak. Crystal manages to climb aboard one of the pterodactyl and flies in the sky to support Caitlyn. Some of the soldiers fire laser beam at Zak as he dodges the shots. Back at the Chaos, Clovis sees what is happening at the bay.

"Look he and big sis are being chased by blood-thirsty pteros that would otherwise be totally cool… ahh We have to help Zak!" Clovis cries out as Chaos send the planque to Zak.

Zak running down the steps sees the planque and jumps on top of it flying and attacking the pterodactyls. While on the ground Crogar and Caramba deal with skeletons. As he rides the planque he flies between Caitlyn and Crystal.

"You are full surprises, Zak Storm. I see why the Sea Maiden trusts you." Praise Crystal.

The pterodactyls still persist and continues to attack the trio. Zak manages to destroy to pterodactyls. While Caitlyn whips the soldiers off the pterodactyls back. Crystal manages to fire one the soldiers on a pterodactyl but at the same time he tumbles on Crystal dropping her off the pterodactyl. As Crystal falls to the ocean Caitlyn flies downward to catch Crystal.

"Did you learn how to fly the same place as Zak Storm learned how to wield a sword?" Crystal angrily inquired.

"I'm sorry, but I just met Hero how would I know the same place he trained at wield a sword Lady Crystal?"

"Never mind." Crystal groaned in disappointment.

Zak and Caitlyn then fly towards the Chaos landing safely onto the deck. Zak gives Clovis the candy bag as promised. Clovis then thanks Zak calling him the best captain. Crystal rolls her eyes at that statement while Crogar and Caramba make it to the ship.

"We sorta make a good crew don't we?" Zak chuckled at the thought.

"Yes. I believe we do make the good crew." Caitlyn replied cheerfully.

Bones and his skeleton soldiers surround the Chaos with Bones ordering them to surrender now.

"Okay, Caramba, you fix the boat, we'll handle the rest." Ordered Zak.

As Caramba heads down stairs to fix ship, Bones offers Zak the chance to end this conflict by giving him the sword, ship, and his loyalty for his life. Bone's even sweetens the deal by promising that Skullivar will return Zak to his home. Processing the information Caitlyn and Crystal interject by stating it to be bluff, that Skullivar cannot perform such a miracle. Zak ask Calabrass on his thought but he states that Zak is the captain it's his decision.

"I want to go home. Bad." Caitlyn looks worried on Zak's decision. But I could never look my mom and dad in the eye if I sold out to you! Plus, when I finally do go home, so do my friends!"Answered Zak making Caitlyn remember his words.

"Very, Very poor decision boy. Ready to attack, at my command!" Angrily yelled Bones.

"Dude, I don't think you caught the part about my friends. I have a living sword, a maiden who controls the sea, an Atlantian princess, a bone crushing Viking, an almost ghost, a living ship, and…" Zak stops making a dramatic silence leaving the people in confusion, while the ship begins to charge it's engines. "Finished!" Shouted Caramba.

"And the fastest Wahoolian mechanic in the entire universe!" Zak finished his sentence as he transforms into the Eye of Sino.

Zak then jumps up and send frost wave to Bones and his soldiers invading them in ice.

"Chaos let's get out of here!" Yelled Zak.

"Please." Caitlyn added to the order. To which Chaos complies very happily.

Finally getting some distance from the island a Zak ask Crystal and Crogar if they don't want to stay on the ship then he'll take them back.

"Why would you want us to stay? We tried to steal Calabrass and kidnap the maiden!" Crystal questioned Zak's offer.

"Yeah, but we all sort of kicked major butts in that fight. And I'm never going to do this on my own. I need a crew."

"And a crew you shall have, Zak Storm." Accepted Crystal.

"Great! Um… Corystalinajune." Replied Zak trying to pronounce her full name.

"You may call me Cece."

"Deal, Cece!"

"We should all give ourselves a name! How about the 'Courageous Corsaiers?' or the "Treachery Team?!" Or-" Clovis expressed his ideas while Cece interjects.

"Hold on, we all have a name that starts with a C: Crogar, Caramba, Caitlyn, Clovis, Cece, Calabrass, Chaos and… hm… Zak does not start with a C. It does not work."

"Captain starts with a C!" Shouted Clovis while spitting out his candy.

"Oh I get now." Caitlyn joins in discovering the name of the team. "So Hero, how do you like the name 'The Seven C's?'"

"Seven Cs. Let's do this! The seven seas are waiting for us! The Seven C's, full steam ahead!" Zak proudly shouts as the Chaos sails quickly to the next adventure.

 **Okay so that's the second chapter took a while to finish leave a comment on what your thoughts of how you liked the story. And see you all for the next update.**


End file.
